Full Moon Witch
by Pitachara
Summary: Amu is a witch but doesn't know it. Amu then goes to a magic school after finding out she has magical powers. will she find out the truth about herself? Will Amu ever remember that day her mother died? AMUTO!
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

**Once upon a time the world was peaceful and had no war, but then the devil came out from hiding and killed millions of humans, wizards and other magical people. Queen Scarlet forced the devil back to where he came from but in order to do that she had to sacrifice herself. She disappeared afterwards, but before the day she left she gave birth to Amu. No one knew she was Queen Scarlet's daughter. She was adopted by Tsumugu and Midori Hinamori. Her adoptive parents are human, but later on discovers Amu is a magical being. They send her to Seiyo Academy to begin her training. Amu doesn't know she possesses a powerful type of magic. As she learns magic, the devil is slowly gaining power waiting to return yet again. You wondered what I meant by magical beings? This is the list of people who exist in this world:**

**Mortal:**

Mortals are regular humans who use martial arts, judo etc. for self defense. They cannot use magic.

**Mage:**

A Mage is a witch or wizard who can only control 1-4 elements. The elements are: water, fire, earth, air. They cannot control rare elements. A Mage can combine an element with another but it takes up your energy and mana in order to do it.

**Angel Witch:**

An Angel is rare and only 20 exist in the world. Angels are mostly female. Angels are very pretty and have a great voice for singing. They are also great actors. They can control all normal elements and 1 or 2 rare elements. Rare elements are: Control, Illusion, Light, Dark, Teleport, Minds, Past and Future.

**Knight Wizard:**

Knight Wizards are the same as Angels but they are male. Only 20 exist in the world. They are good looking and can play any instrument.

**Full Moon Witch:**

Full Moon is the rarest type of magical being. Only one exists in the world. She can control all the elements including the rare ones. Full Moon is the only one who possesses the element of Change and Time. Full Moon Witch can also make wishes that will come true.


	2. First Day

**~Amu's POV~**

I'm Amu Hinamori. People call me a loser, geek, nerd ect. I always want to get revenge on some people but I don't have any magic. I'm a black belt in judo, martial arts ect. and stuff, but I always end up dangling in the air by some spell. Now is my chance to get back at them. You see, I got a letter to go to a school called Seiyo Academy for magical beings.

"Amu! You done packing yet?", my mom called.

"Almost! I just need a few things!", I said.

"Ok! Come down for breakfast when you're done", she said.

"Done!", I then saw a pink box under my bed. I took it out and opened it. I was sad when I saw these.

They were pictures of my friends at my old school. I had to move to Tokyo during winter break. It was sad saying goodbye. My friends were: Rima, Yaya, Utau, Kukai, Nagihiko and Kairi.

"Amu! What is taking you so long?", My mom yelled. I stopped spacing out and ran down stairs for breakfast.

"Mom? Where's dad?", I asked looking around the table.

"Oh. He's in the room crying while Ami is giving him another box of tissues", she said flipping the pancake.

I sweat drop. Just then Ami came down holding eleven empty tissue boxes.

"Wow. Dad used that much? He broke his own record!", I said while giggling. Ami was laughing while she threw the boxes away.

"Onee-chan. Do you have to leave? I'm going to miss you so much", she asked while cutting into her pancake.

"Of course. Don't worry I'll call everyday!", I said while pouring syrup on my pancake.

"weally? May!", Ami said her mouth full of pancake. I laughed and finished the rest of my breakfast.

**~Time Skip~**

"Bye", I said waving goodbye to my family. Dad was crying and he kept saying things like my little sparrow is grown up now and stuff.

I giggled and started walking to my new school. I then saw Utau, Rima and Yaya walking together. They looked sad so I walked up behind them and poked them on the back.

"AMU! WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!", they yelled hugging me to death.

"Um, guys can't breathe", I said turning a little purple.

"Oops, sorry. So what are you doing here? Why aren't you in Tokyo?", Utau asked.

"I found out I'm a witch! Isn't that great?", I said walking with them to the dorms.

"That is so awesome!", Yaya said sucking on a lollipop.

"So where are your charas? Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia are looking around campus", I said.

"Ours are looking around too!", Rima said.

"Hey I wonder if we have to wear uniforms", I said looking at other people.

"Nope! We can wear whatever we want!", Someone said. We looked at each other and then turned around.

"KUKAI!", we screamed all at once.

"Yo! Long time no see Hinamori!", he said strangling me.

"Can't breathe! Thank you", I said rubbing my neck.

"So does anyone know what type of witch or wizard are you?", another somebody said.

"NAGIHIKO! KAIRI!", we all said.

"Looks like the whole gang is here! And I don't know yet", I said rubbing the back of my head.

"I'm an Angel Witch! Along with Rima and Yaya!", Utau said smiling.

"We're Knight Wizards!", Kukai said.

"I don't know what I am. What elements can you control?", I said amazed.

"I don't know. All I know is the teacher can tell what kind of witch or wizard you are", Utau said sighing.

"Here's the girl's dorm. You guys better go and unpack", I said at the boys.

"See ya latter!", kukai said dragging Nagihiko and Kairi off.

We went inside got our keys and rooms. Luckily we were paired all together.

"I call the pink bed!", I said plopping on it.

"I'll get the purple!", Utau said.

"Yaya you get the yellow and I'll get the orange", Rima said.

"AMU-CHAN! Guess who we saw! We saw Il, El, Kusukusu, Rhythm, Pepe, Daich and Mushashi!", my charas said excitedly. Then Il, El, Kusukusu,Pepe came through the window and repeated what my charas said.

"Hey guys! It's time for lunch!", I said looking at the clock.

**~After Lunch With The Gang~**

"Who knew school lunch would be that yummy?", I said stretching. Then I saw a crowd of girls around someone.

"Let's check it out", Kukai said walking over there.

Then we got surrounded by fan girls and boys.

We tried to escape the crowd and ended up on the roof.

"At least their gone", I said panting.

"Hey let's make a group! How about The Populars!", Kukai said.

"That sounds cool!", we all said at once.

**~Time Skip~**

**~Bed Time~**

"Tomorrow is the first day of classes", I said looking at the wand my parents got me. It was gold with diamonds on it.

"I know", Utau said. She yawned and fell asleep.

I turned off the lights and went to sleep. The wand in my hand.

**Anna: YAY! I'M DONE WITH FIRST CHAPPIE! (Crickets chirp)**

**Dia: Plz r&r**


	3. Dragon's Breath Spell

**Anna: HI PPL! :D**

**Ikuto: WHERE AM I IN THIS STORY?**

**Amu: PLZ DON'T BRING HIM IN THE STORY!**

**Anna: He's going to be in this chapter. . . AS A NERD! JK JK JK JK JK**

**Ikuto: YAY! :D**

**Amu: NO! WHY!**

**Miki: Anna's going to get a taco. . . SHE DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

**Thx 4 the review .x! :D (gives cookie) :D**

**Also I did come up with the prologue by myself by watching random animes. Lol :)**

**~Morning~**

**~Ikuto's POV~**

"Shh! You'll wake him up!", I heard someone say.

"I'M ALREADY AWAKE! THANKS A LOT!", I yelled.

"OK! By the way I'm Kukai. This is Kairi, the one with the glasses and that's Nagihiko", Kukai said.

"Yo. I'm Ikuto. What are you doing up so early? It's only 7:35 and school doesn't officially start until, what um 9?", I said getting up.

"School starts at 8:30. We were just going to breakfast want to come?", Kairi said.

"Ok. So what type of wizards are you? I'm a Knight Wizard", I said beaming.

"We're Knight wizards too!", Kukai said giving a thumbs up.

"Cool. I'm going to brush my teeth and stuff. Be right back", I said going to the restroom.

"Ok. Meet us at the Cafeteria when you're done. See you later!", Kukai said.

**~Cafeteria - Breakfast Time~**

**~Amu's POV~**

"What took you guys so long?", I said.

"We were trying to get past fans. Hi Rima", Nagihiko said.

"Hmph", Rima replied.

"Here's your breakfast. It's getting cold", Utau said passing them the trays full of eggs, bacon, pancakes ect.

"So Amu, did moo vigure wout mhat type mof witch moo mare?", Kukai said, with his mouth full of toast.

"Not yet", I said sighing.

"Yo. Are these your girlfriends?", Some guy with purple hair said.

"NO!", we said blushing.

"Who's that guy? Is he a new member?", I said pointing.

"Oh. He's Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Our roommate. So is he in?", Kukai said.

"Fine. But no one else", I said glaring at him with daggers in my eyes.

"OH HO HO HO! Since Ikuto is my boyfriend I have to join too! OH HO HO HO!", someone with green eyes and an ugly color hair said.

"Nope. You can't join. Are you a rare witch?", I said eyeing her.

"Of course! I'm an Angel!", she said.

"Saaya, quiet down I'm trying to eat", Ikuto said stuffing himself with more bacon.

"Ok. So can I join?", Saaya asked, batting her lashes.

"Um. Maybe later. It's time for class", I said throwing my leftovers away.

**~Class Time~**

"Hello class. I hope you got unpacked. Did you get all of your books and supplies? Good. Hopefully you didn't get lost on your way to class", the teacher said.

"Teacher! What can we call you?", a boy asked, while raising his hand.

"Just call me sensei. So did everyone get a good look around campus? Good. I teach spells. Hopefully you brought your wand. Don't take it out yet. Today we are learning what type of magic you have. There are four normal elements and eight rare ones. Can someone tell me what they are? Yes, the one with purple hair", Sensei said pointing to Ikuto.

"The normal elements are: Water, Fire, Earth and Air. The rare ones are: Control, Illusion, Light, Dark, Teleport, Minds, Past and Future", Ikuto said beaming.

"Good. Now does everyone know what type of witch or wizard they are? If you don't please stand up and line up in front of the crystal ball. If you already know and want to make sure, you can line up too", he said pointing to the object in front of the table.

"Ok. Put your hand on top of the orb and read what it says", sensei said smiling.

First were two girls they were Mages. Utau was next, she was Angel like she said. One boy was a mortal, so he had to go to the headmaster's office to be sent home. It continued until it was my turn. I placed my hand on the orb and waited. A minute passed.

"Um, sensei nothing is showing up", I said, worried.

"The crystal ball is probably tired. Go back to your seats. We will continue tomorrow. Take out your wands everyone", he said as the rest went back to their seats.

I took out my gold wand and waited for instructions.

"Today we will use a spell called, Dragon's Breath. Anyone can use it if they have a wand. Amu your first", he said. He wrote the spell on the board.

"Ok. Um. Can you show us a demonstration please?", I asked a little nervous.

"Sure", he started to say the spell and fire came out the tip of his wand. It looked so much like a Dragon's fire blast. I heard lots of wows, cool and other stuff.

"Your turn Amu", he said, smiling.

"Ok", I started to say the spell and fire came out the tips of my wand. My fire was like sensei's but then it changed into air! I was surprised. I took a deep breath and stop focusing. The air stopped.

"Well done Amu. It's pretty difficult for you to change elements during the Dragon's Breath spell. So class practice. Don't worry if you can't do it. It takes up five percent of your mana. Do not use it during school hours when you're not in class or in your dorm. You may practice it outside in the Training Field if you want. Have a good day!", he said.

I packed my things and looked at the schedule. Next up was potions. I sighed and walked to my locker. I opened it and put my spell books inside. I took out my cauldron and pewter. I placed my ingredients and my potions book inside my bag. I then walked to class.

**Anna: SECOND CHAPPIE DONE! :D**

**Ikuto: YOU AMUTO KILLER!**

**Amu: YAY! NO AMUTO! :D**

**Ikuto: how long did it take you to type?**

**Anna: I dunno. . . 30 mins?**

**Amu: Where do you come up with ideas?**

**Anna: Dreams, daydreams, watching Harry Potter ect. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Ran: Plz r&r :)**


	4. Healing Potion

**Anna: Sup! :D IT ANNA! ANYONE THERE?**

**Ikuto: WE ARE HERE! AND STOP YELLING!**

**Amu: Thx 4 the reviews! :D.**

**Anna: By the way I was in a rush yesterday so I did get things wrong srry bout that. Hehe**

**Ikuto: YOU AMUTO KILLER!**

**Anna: What? There's going to be Amuto. . . soon**

**Amu: NOOOOOO! (gets suicide knife) GOODBYE WORLD!**

**Su: Anna does not own Shugo Chara or anything related –Desu~**

* * *

**~Amu's POV~**

I was walking to class when I saw Ikuto and Saaya making out. I didn't care. I just kept walking. Utau was running to me waving a piece of paper.

"What's that?", I said trying to read it.

"Amu! A ball is coming up! I can't wait! The boys have to ask the girls though. Some boys asked me already, I didn't feel like it", she said handing me the flyer.

"Come on. We have to get to class. I'll read the flyer later", I said dragging Utau off. We entered the room and smelled something, blood?

"Hello class. I'm your potion's teacher. Today we are learning a healing potion. In front of you are frogs with a broken arm or foot. Put your cauldron or pewter in on top of the fire and fill it half way with water. Next you will follow the instructions on page 49. If you don't have one of the ingredients listed, you may borrow from your neighbor or the cupboards on the left side of the sink. You may start now", she said watching us.

I gathered the ingredients from my bag: Dragon's Blood, Aloe Vera, leaves from a Lagerdale plant, Honeysuckle, a goblin's eye, tears from a mother phoenix, a petal from Sand Verbena and a fairy dust from a Chara Pixie.

First I poured half a cup of Dragon's Blood in to the cauldron, stirring three times. Next I put some Aloe Vera and the petal from a Sand Verbena in a bowl. I mixed it together with a spoon make of a lizard's tail. I put that on top of a smaller fire next to my cauldron. I read the next line. I scooped out the Goblin's eye from the jar. I mashed it in a bowl and added fairy dust from a Chara pixie, it turned pink! I quickly added it to the blood-water. I stirred it five times to the right and two to the left. I looked at my Aloe Vera mix. It was slowly turning blue. I chopped the leaves and honeysuckle. I then sprinkled some fairy dust on it. It turned into a green rod! I chopped the rod in two and put one in the Aloe Vera mix and the other in my cauldron. When the Aloe Vera mix turn clear like water I poured it in the cauldron. I added five drops of phoenix tears and stirred one time to the left and five to the right. It had become completely clear! I put some in a star looking shape phial and closed the lid. I then took a few drops from the cauldron and put it on the frog. It healed! I handed my frog to the teacher. I then went back to my desk and put the phial in my bag, just in case I ever got hurt. I cleaned up my desk with a spell I found in the library earlier.

I packed up and looked around to see if anyone else was done. Ikuto's potion looked like mud, Utau was almost done, Kukai 's potion looked okay, Rima was done. I waited and watched everyone get done.

"Ok class. Most of you did decent. I was amazed that Hinamori got it completely right! Was it your first time making a potion?", she asked. Everyone was staring at me, amazed.

"no. I used to make some healing potions for my little sister when we were little. She always got hurt. I bought potions in the store but they were expensive. I went to a bookstore and bought a few ingredients and some books. I used to make potions all the time until Ami was nine", I said.

"No wonder why. Anyways, for homework you have to make a shrinking potion. Do not use it on yourself. Good day", she said cleaning the cupboards.

"Good job Amu! Hey can you help me with the shrinking potion? Please?", Utau said making a puppy face.

"Fine. I'll help you guys too", I said looking at Rima and Yaya.

"Good job back there. I'm impressed", Ikuto said smirking.

"Thanks? Come on girls. We have a free period", I said walking away from _him._

* * *

**Anna: SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! :(**

**Ikuto: YOU AMUTO KILLER!**

**Anna: WHERE'S AMU?**

**Ikuto: She killed herself because she heard there was going to be Amuto. . .**

**Anna: Also if you want yourself in the story just fill out this form:**

**Name:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Age:**

**What type of magical being:**

**Magic:**

**Anna: Also there can only be a few Angels and Knight Wizards ;)**

**Ikuto: That's why you said there was 20 of each!**

**Ran: PLZ R&R :D**


	5. Skipping Class

**Anna: Supp! Btw, I'm still thinking about how I'm going to put you all in the story. . .**

**Ikuto: Let's say they transferred here after their school was destroyed by the devil?**

**Amu: That's a good idea. . .**

**Anna: btw um SUPER SUPER SORRY THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE FULL MOON WITCH . . . but Lexa I can let you have all the elements including the rare ones but not the super rare ones like time or change. lexa can be the only one srry :(**

**Amu: SO MANY ENTRIES! :O**

**Anna: btw entries end tomorrow at 10:00 so I can upload ;)**

**Amu: well make you have them before Anna here checks her reviews :)**

**Ikuto: GET ON WITH DA STORY!**

**Anna: the entry form is in the last chapter I uploaded. Also you can enter a chara! :D just type the: name, eyes, hair, and personality ;D**

**Dia: Anna does not own Shugo Chara or anything related.**

* * *

**~Ikuto's POV~**

"Hey! Ikuto! We're going to the Populars table! Want to come?", Kukai asked surrounded by fangirls.

"Fine", I said trying to get away from Saaya, even though she is my girlfriend. I started walking to the table with Kukai.

"Looks like you guys got here safely. Anyways, have you heard about Befall Academy?", Amu asked looking at Utau.

"Yeah! It's sad there's only a few survivors though", Utau said.

"What are you guys talking about?", I asked looking at them.

"Something or someone destroyed Befall Academy. A few survived from the explosion by using a fusion spell. Some of them are going to transfer here if their parents let them", Amu said with a bored expression. **(btw a fusion spell is by combinding magic with two witches or wizards)**

"AMU-CHAN! I JUST HEARD FROM THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE! THE TRANSFER STUDENTS ARE COMING HERE! TOMORROW!", a chara said.

"Ok Ran. By the way, where are the others?", Amu asked looking around.

"Um. Hehe. I left them behind?", Ran said embarrassed.

"I'm gonna look for them", Amu said as she left.

"How many charas does she have?", I asked.

"Amu has four. By the way she also has the Humpty Lock", Rima said staring at her granola bar.

"She has the Humpty Lock? How?", I asked.

"Her mom and dad were good friends with Queen Scarlet. I'm guessing that Queen Scarlet let them have it", Kairi said, reading a book.

"I'm going to ask her. Also who wants to come with me?", I said looking at the table.

"We can't. Our break is nearly over", Utau said putting her head on the table.

"Fine. I'll look for her myself", I said. I ran to the only place I could think of. The roof. I found her sitting there with her charas.

"What do you want", Amu said annoyed.

"How did you get the Humpty Lock?", I said.

"I dunno. I also have the Dumpty key too", she said staring at the sky.

"Come with me", I said grabbing her hands.

"Why should I? I'm gonna skip class. What are you doing? Let me down!", Amu said hitting my back.

I put her on my back and carried her into the forest, past the lake, into a cave and past the woods. I let her down and pulled out my wand. She had no clue what was going on, so she pulled out hers.

"Do an illusion spell", I said.

"Why? I don't even know if I'm an angel or not", Amu said looking worried.

"Let's find out. Watch", I said the spell out loud and the water disappeared.

"Fine", Amu said the spell and the rocks disappeared.

"Reverse it", I commanded saying the spell so Amu would know how. The water was visible again.

She reversed it and the rocks were visible again.

**~Amu's POV~**

So I am an Angel! This is great! I won't be a loner anymore! Wait. When did I think I was a loner?

"I don't know, but it is great that you're an angel", Ikuto said.

"Are you reading my mind?", Amu said looking confused.

"Yep. Anyways are you going to thank me?", Ikuto said smirking.

"Fine. Thank you", I said. I looked at Ikuto and saw his beautiful purple-blueish orbs.

"You were blushing", Ikuto said smirking. Damn smirk!

"No I wasn't"

"Yes you were"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes! WAIT! NO!", I said.

"HA!", Ikuto said smirking.

"Fine! But how do we get out of here?", I said looking around. The trees were moving!

"Um. I don't know", Ikuto said looking around.

"YOU IDIOT!", I screamed at him.

"No. That won't work", Ikuto murmured.

"What won't work?", I said looking at him.

"We can go back the way we came, but get lost with the moving trees. We can't teleport because I can't control that element", Ikuto said with a thinking face on. I sat on a rock by the waterfall and thought.

"Maybe I can teleport out!", I said.

"Okay. Let's check first. Teleport that rock you are sitting on to here", he said making a X on the dirt with a stick.

"Ok", I teleported the rock with a spell.

"Yes! Now let's get out of here!", I said grabbing Ikuto's arm. I teleported us in front of the Cafeteria. It was almost lunch time. The bell rang and I sat at the Popular's table. Utau and Rima came looking at us.

"Do you know how much trouble you guys are in? We had to lie about you two accidently drinking an invisibility potion. Here's your homework", Utau said passing me a book.

"I marked the pages with a sticky note. Here come Yaya", Utau said.

"Thanks", I said.

"Here's the lunches!", Yaya said passing us the trays.

"Thank you!", we said.

"What about me?", Ikuto said staring at Yaya.

"Kukai is getting it. Here he comes now", Rima said.

"Here you go. So where did you guys go?", Kukai said putting ketchup on is fries.

"In a moving forest", I said glaring at Ikuto.

"At least we found out you were an angel", Ikuto said eating his fries.

"OH HO HO HO HO! Hinamori! It is time for me to join you and the Populars!", Saaya said.

"Are you an Angel?", I asked.

"Of Course!", Saaya said beaming.

"Prove it. What rare elements can you use?", I said watching her.

"Control and Illusion", Saaya said.

"Oh really. Make the ketchup bottle disappear", I said. I watched her and she tried the spell. Saaya kept failing.

"You are such a liar. We don't accept liars. Good bye", I said and continued my lunch.

* * *

**Anna: Done! :D**

**Amu: that was long!**

**Miki: Plz r&r**


	6. New Students Of Befall Academy

**OMG! SORRY FOR SUPER LATE UPDATE! COOKIES TO EVERYONES! ON TO STORY!**

**AMU'S POV**

"EVERYONE SHUT UP! STOP THAT WILL YA? SERIOUSLY? I'M GONE FOR ONE SECOND AND THE GIRLS ARE ALREADY COMPLAINING BOUT THE PERVERTS UNDER THE CHAIRS!", Nikaido-sensei was yelling to the entire school in the dining hall in order to introduce the new students.

"What are you doing Rima?", she was making all the boys give her pedicures underneath the chairs and some were looking up the girls skirts.

"Making good use of them for once. I said orange! Not purple! Sheesh I can't even get a decent pedicure here!", Rima said while splashing nail polish on the boys heads.

"OK! Now that we have settled down, let me introduce our new students! Welcome them like your family!"

"Angel. Auroura Hoode, nice to meet you", she had long, straight, midnight black hair with a side fringe that covers her eyes. Her eyes were a deep greenish color and she looked around 15 or 16.

"OH HO HO HO! Emo much?", Saaya was laughing and posing her stupid looking hand underneath cheek thing.

"SAAYA! SHUT UP! DO I HAVE TO SEND YOU THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE? ONCE HE GETS BACK I SWE-!", Nikaido-sensei said/yelled at her.

"-snickers- Bet you all five bucks she's gonna make another stupid statement", I whispered to them and put five dollars in my hands.

"You're on!", they all said and took out five bucks. We put them under the plates on our table.

"Angel, Hana Kimura. Yes, I'm single, no, I don't want any dates", after she said that all the boys groaned and put away their emergency love letter sets. She had long black hair with bangs that went over her right eye. Her eyes were very a pretty, and might I add AWESOME, turquoise and the left eye was lime green. She also had a purple highlight from her bangs all the way down to the end of her hair.

"Lexa. I don't have a last name. Specialty water", Lexa said. She had white with blue at the tips of her hair. Her eyes were a sky blue and white combination.

"OH HO HO HO! HER HAIR MAKES HER LOOK SO OLD!", guess who? Yep it was Saaya.

"SAAYA! GO TO THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE!", Nikaido-sensei said.

"WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO? YOU CAN'T FORCE ME! ITS PART OF THE HARRASSMENT RULES!"

"_jinear aru katra sithar_!", I whispered under my breath.

"OH HO HO HO! GUESS THE TEACHERS AREN'T SO PO-ribbit-WE-ribbit-WHAT'S-ribbit-HAP-ribbit- ribbit"

"O' THANK YOU WHOEVER TURNED HER INTO A FROG!", Nikaido-sensei then picked up Saaya and threw, and I literally meant threw, her thru the stone archway. She bounced off the wall and hopped to the nurse's office.

"SO! Back to intros!", Nikaido-sensei screamed.

"Ashley. Angel", she had dark brown hair and eyes.

"Amber Takashimo. Angel", she had jet black hair in a side pony tail and sapphire blue eyes. The boys started cheering, and she started looking a bit frightened. When that happened, a boy with silvery hair that looked like Ikuto's and crimson red eyes stepped out and said a binding spell. After that the boys were frozen.

"Dante Michito. Don't go near Amber. You hear me? If you do, a very painful death awaits you", he said with venom in his voice.

"OH HO HO HO! I'M BACK! OOOOHH! Your cute!", Saaya ran up to Dante and tried to jump on him.

"OH NO YOU DON'T BIOTCH!", Amber started punching and pulling Saaya's hair, but when she did, it fell off to reveal it was just a wig.

"NOOO! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS I SWEAR!", she ran off into the girl's restroom and cried while everyone was laughing and talking bout her wig.

"OK! That was funny and all but back to intros!", Nikaido sensei said.

**PART 2 NEXT CHAP.**


	7. New Students Of Befall Academy Part 2

**Amu's POV**

_I was trapped. The entire cell smelled of drunk people and rotting bodies. I was having this nightmare again, but I can never wake up. It was horrifying. The man in the black cape was carving a child's eyes out. I couldn't watch. I tried to close my eyes but they couldn't shut. I looked around for something to get me out of here. There was nothing, I couldn't escape. The man came over and reached for my face. He looked at me and I couldn't see his eyes, I don't think he had any at all. I felt tears fall down onto his glove and the man with the mask spoke. It was the voice of Ikuto's._

"_Amu, you don't know what you're capable of. You don't need a foolish wand to escape. Take a closer look at me and all the other children"_

_I look closer into the cages. It was a bunch of Ikutos! But when I looked closer, they weren't. I looked at the man. He was Ikuto, but something wasn't right._

"_Amu, you aren't the one of the prophecy. You don't know what's going to happen. This is all a dream. You're in coma and you can't get out. I will help you, just ask and I'll make this go all away"_

_I didn't get what he was saying. I suddenly sprouted wings and flew away from the man._

"AMU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE MIDDLE OF INTRODUCTIONS!", Sensai yelled from the teachers tables.

"Whaaa?", I looked around and saw that I was flying, with pure white angel wings, above all the people. I started freaking out and then the wings folded in and I dropped, almost landing in the vase of roses. I closed my eyes and felt me falling into someone's arms. I looked up and Ikuto was smirking. I blushed and looked away. I jumped out of his arms and landed on the table.

"AMU! PLEASE EXPLAIN THE WINGS SUDDENLY POPPING UP AND THE FLYING PART! ALSO WHY WERE YOU SLEEPING?", the sensai yelled at me and I didn't know what to say.

"I don't know sir, I mean mam", I heard laughter all around and the teacher was furious!

"DETENTION FOR THE WHOLE WEEK! NOW BACK TO INTRODUCTIONS!", the sensai was still red but then a girl with blue eyes walked up to the stage.

"Melody, I don't like people who storm around me and I defiantly hate when guys break up on the phone!", she was angry for a second and then turn calm again. Her hair was a black color with blue streaks in pigtails.

"SAAYA! WHAT THE EF DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?", the sensai yelled at her and then she walked over to me.

"OH-HOHOHO, YOU THINK YOUR BETTER THAN ME? WELL HINAMORI! WATCH AND LEARN!", she started muttering a water spell and I quickly teleported to my table. I muttered a counter spell under my breath. The water spell bounced back at her and she was soaking wet.

"UGH! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! MY SHIRT IS NOW RUINED!", Saaya looked at Dante and started fake crying. Amber suddenly popped out of nowhere and kicked her in the butt. Amber then casted a bubble around Saaya and thankfully it was soundproof.

"Is it my turn? Oh well, Cheyanne Crest, 15 year old Mage, specialty fire", she had jet black eyes and hair.

"Yume Cross, Angel, Teleport and Minds are my elements, so watch out", she had long black hair with aquamarine and red highlights. Her eyes were purple.

"Hatsune Miku, Angel", she had green aqua hair and it was in a ponytail. Her eyes were a blue aqua color.

"Jessie Maddison, mind and control, Angel, age 14, birthday on April 1", she had a bob slightly below the shoulder and her hair had green highlights. She also had green eyes.

"Taylor Maddison, light and dark, age 15, born in September 15. My twin pretty much explained me already", she had shaggy blonde hair that was up to her ribs with baby blue, and light pink highlights. Her eye color was sky blue.

Somehow Saaya escaped from her bubble and started talking about how the twins might want to be her bodyguards. The new students got annoyed and started tackling her with spells until she was nothing but a mucus green blob.

**-Time Skip, Dinner-**

"Amu, the new students have charas!", Utau squealed in a very high pitched voice. Then she dragged me over to the introductions room. The introduction room is where the new students stay until the council could find dorms for them to stay in.

**UGH! FINALLY! Sorry I haven't been updating. School is my excuse. So anyways, the chara intros will come in the next chapter. Also there will be no more characters, please! I'm dieing here! Once in a while I will put in a random person from the anime, but that's about it. Also if the chapters look short, don't blame me, blame the computer screen! Anyways, I HOPE U ENJOY! ADD TO FAVS AND REVIEW!**


	8. Memories Of The Past

"_Amu! Wait up!", my neighbor called out to me._

"_Hurry up -! Are you sure you're a boy? I'm a girl and I run WAY faster than you! Come on the tree I told you about is this way!"_

_I remember this memory, it was when I was a kid and my best friend was my neighbor that was just a little older than me. I couldn't remember anything about him thoug. Not even his appearance, I only remember certain events._

"_WHY ARE WE RUNNING JUST TO SEE A STUPID TREE! ITS JUST A TREE RIGHT!"_

"_Oooh! You said a bad word, the S word! And I told you, it's a sparkly golden tree! The flowers on it are silver and gold petals, the middle of the flowers are gems! It's just too cool!"_

"_STUPID IS NOT A BAD WORD! I'M IN FIRST GRADE AND IN THE ADVANCED CLASS! I EVEN KNOW HOW TO SPELL DICTIONARY!"_

"_NEVERMIND! LETS JUST GO TO THE TREE!", we reached the tree soon enough, it was in the backyard woods area. When we got there, my neighbor was trying to climb the tree, I told him it was dangerous. He ignored me and broke his leg after a fall, later he moved away to another town cause his parents thought I was a bad influence around him._

I woke up after someone threw at least a gallon of icy water on me.

"AMU! GOD! STOP PASSING OUT ON US! YOU GOT A PROBLEM!", Utau was frantic and worried, she was holding a bucket and with her other hand, grabbing my shoulder while shaking me.

"Sorry, it's been happening a lot lately and PLEASE stop molesting my shoulder!"

"Oops, and no kidding, seriously, like first with the magical flying now this, next thing you know you'll be awake only minutes at a time!", Utau helped me up from the floor and then told me I missed when the new students were introducing their charas.

"Oh, well, what do we do now?", I asked her, wondering what their charas might been like.

"Um, I don't know, it's time to return to the dorms anyways", she looked around and suddenly look at my chest.

"Utau. . . what are you staring at?", I was confused and kind of grossed out about it.

"It's just that, your wand, its glowing", I looked down wondering what she was talking about. Then I saw my wand, it was floating in midair and then the wand suddenly had silver vines crawling up and wrapping around the golden stem. Jewels were sprouting from the vines, then at the top point, a flower was opening and in the flower were little pearls that glowed. The wand suddenly made Utau pass out, and there in the pearls was the picture of the tree, the one in my memory. It then showed my neighbor, blue hair, blue eyes like night.

"Amu, I have to move away cause my parents think your bad. When I get older, I'll come back for you, and we can meet at the tree again! Let's make a promise, no matter what we will never forget each other and when we get older we'll be like our parents, and get married, okay?", he was smiling on the branch above me, holding out his hands.

"It's a promise!", I was crying and took his hand, we then carved our names into the golden tree with one of the diamonds from a branch, then we each took a flower. We hugged and Ikuto heard his mom calling him. He left and looked back calling out, "Don't forget!"

Then the pearls blurred a bit and moved on to when Ikuto was around 9. It showed him with the flower and his parents were arguing, then the pearls fast forwarded a bit to where his mom died. His father told him he had a sister named Utau. I gasped and stared at Utau who was still unconscious on the floor, I dragged her to a desk in one of the hallways. I then watched the pearls again, Ikuto's father erased his memories by taking him to a witch. Ikuto became unconscious and got put into a foster home, then his father committed suicide. Ikuto later woke up and went through a series of foster homes causing trouble where ever he went. Then the pearls showed Ikuto doing jobs for the magic guard organization Easter. He almost died in battle but, he had the flower with him, the one from the tree. The flower glowed and grew vines wrapping around him talking him to Queen Scarlet. She then talked to the flower.

"He's one of the whole, isn't he? My dear baby will have to marry him? Oh dear, this is dangerous, if the councilmen figure out, then he will be killed", the queen started pacing around and erased his memories a few minutes later.

"Protect him; bring him to the other one of the whole. Change into a wand, if you can't find the other part, take him to the mountains, where Tsubasa lives, ask him to train him in the arts", she looked worried and stared at the chamber door. The flower turned into a wand and in a flash, Ikuto was gone. The pearls blurred again and showed Tsubasa, the headmaster of the school. I felt something on my head. I turned around to see what it was. When I did, a desk came onto of me, and the pain was immense, blackening my vision.

* * *

**So I forgot my password. . . and my computer had a virus. . . and I didn't have anti virus. . . then I got anti virus. . . and now I'm BACK! I saw all the favoring in here :'O makes me so happy you guys like the story ;o; I haven't been on in months. . . so sorry guys xD i will try to update more, no promises though. . .**


End file.
